


prophetiic

by Changeling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Agender Character, Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Delusions, Genderqueer Character, Multi, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psychosis, alien linguistics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changeling/pseuds/Changeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Karkat had seen Sollux, in person, is after their death. Arguably, a death that was by Karkat's own failures.</p><p>Pitch Solkat, with agender, bipolar w/ psychosis/schizoaffective Sollux, and bigender/genderfluid Karkat.</p><p>(Disclaimers: I'm bipolar with psychosis and trans nonbinary/genderfluid.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	prophetiic

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've posted fanfic publicly since i was like in middle school, and i still don't know how to write summaries.

The first time you had seen them in person is after their death, played out in perfect clarity on your screen. It’s not like you hadn’t seen them before, in photos. Oh there were plenty of underexposed photos of Sollux showing off their latest tech junk, with more of their face in the photo than the objects themselves. Fucking cavebeast blind asshole. Usually there’d just be an entire zipped file full of photos, all equally clumsy and out of focus, with shitty photoshop halos around the subject in question, namely not-Sollux.

And now Sollux’s standing in front of you on this hell forsaken clown dungeon, somehow managing to have worse posture than Gamzee “crack my exoplates in half into twisted bread-pastry contortions” Makara himself.

They weren’t much taller (as much as they may have claimed otherwise) and no thinner than yourself, but from your position on the ground they seemed to be a looming sweepstick with arms. Sollux’s face was thin but you weren’t certain it was in a malnutrition way; you could tell in their face they hadn’t slept as if their singly handed coding of the game wasn’t enough proof.

They just stood there, jaw and mandibles clenching out of sync, until they cleared their throat, your cue to speak.

“I don’t even want to hear your complaints, just let me get a pike out to impale myself on to save you the trouble.”

“I’ll wait right here then, KK,” they said.

“Oh my god did you really. Did you really just -,” you said.  
Sollux looks at you like they’ve got no idea what you’re talking about but of course they do, you know they’re doing it on purpose.

“What,” they said.

“Are you serious? Do you even know my name? Did it leak out your ugly face holes with your brains?” You said, a split second after realizing you should’ve stopped yourself.

They just say “Oh” and you immediately feel like finding an actual pike to skewer yourself on. You’re so goddamned stupid!  
“Look ok -” You started to say.

“Why are you hanging out here in the clown afterlife?” They said.

“That’s not the point!” You said. “Are you even upset?”

They make a clicking sound, from the back of their airchute, and they don’t even break eye contact (you think anyway). Sollux rubs their mandibles together, scraping them against their teeth before sucking on their tongue with a popping sound. They shrug and collapse in a vaguely upright-seated position in front of you. Fucking typical Sollux binary bullshit. Everything’s always 0/1, yes and/or no, black and white with them. You could spend several days alone just trying to get them to pick a favorite best friend (IE, you) without them contradicting themself in the same breath.

They’d spent more than enough days wide awake messaging you nonstop - whether you responded or not - for you to recognize a mood swing happening. But seeing it in person was a whole different experience. Suddenly there was no screen (and an odd number of leagues) separating you from smacking them in the face the next time they went off on a crazy “prophet” rant. Although, that also meant they could do the same to you.

“Also, I can’t believe you wore those stupid fucking pajamas over here. Like what is wrong with you, you didn’t have time to stop and change before coming over here to give me a feature of your newest delusional brain chunks?” You said, your momentary guilt forgotten already. Goddammit 5-seconds-ago self.

“Furthermore, if you think I’m about to spill any state secrets to you, you’re fucking out of it, and more than usual,” you continued.

“Oh my god, KK there are _no_ teams! For the last time it was just like a game mechanic to, you know, make sure everyone got in on time. So nice job fucking that one up.”

That one stung. You looked down at your crabtop to avoid meeting Sollux’s eyes. It stung enough to catch Gamzee’s attention and have him waddle back over your way and put a long fingered hand on your scalp. He leans overhead to get a better look at Sollux.

“Oh fucking great,” Sollux said.

“Miracle friend! Look at you, resurrecting and all,” Gamzee said. “What tricks do you got next?”

“I call this next one disappearing,” Sollux said, and there was a hiss and pop of psionics in the air. It was like a cold burst of heat (somehow?) across the surface of your exoskeleton. “I’ll see you later KK, maybe.” The physical weight of their psionics in the air kicks up dust into your eyes and you feel a weight on your shoulders as Gamzee ducks his head. When you look up finally, with eyes watering but clear, Sollux is a glowing dot on a horizon already bloated with lights and smoke. Gamzee’s fingers wander from your scalp to play with the hair near your auricle slits, until you hunch down further and push his hands away. He takes a few steps back, apparently not insulted, and forms a semi-circle around you with his body in the dust.

You fucking idiot.


End file.
